


结局1（he）

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero academy;
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	结局1（he）

绿谷出久醒来的时候发现自己在一个地下室，他的手脚都被冰冷的镣铐囚禁着，摇曳的烛火在地下室的黑暗中显得分外可怖，绿谷出久在选择了喝下人的血液后夜视能力就强了许多，他可以清楚地看见一个人影坐在他身边。

“小胜。”他喊。

那人回过头来，一双猩红色的红眸在黑暗里发亮，直勾勾地盯着绿谷出久，绿谷出久笑了起来，试图抬起自己被锁链锁住的手去握他的手，冰冷的锁链在黑暗里哗哗作响，爆豪胜己只是看着他，一言不发。

绿谷出久想敞开自己的怀抱，却被锁链限制住了，他只能有些艰难地说道：“把你变成吸血鬼的人，是我。”

“我知道。”爆豪胜己开口了，他闭上了自己的眼睛，一只手摸上了绿谷出久的咽喉：“我早就知道。”

绿谷出久不笑了，眼泪大滴大滴从他发红的眼眶里流出来，在床单上形成一片片水渍，他想试图说些什么，所有的话语却都哽在了喉咙里，最后只能压着嗓子轻轻说：“杀了我吧。”

爆豪胜己扒开了他的衣领，露出了那个被绿谷出久挂在脖子上当项链的十字架，紧紧握在手心里，才抬起头来，不去看他：“战争结束了。”

“我知道。”

“人类胜利了，他们都在找你，要把你的头颅割下来挂在城墙上来彰示胜利。”

绿谷出久不吭声。

过了好一会，他才轻声道：“我做好准备了，从我发动政变的那一天起，我就已经准备好了。”

爆豪胜己却突然暴怒起来：“你以为老子会把你交给那群人？你做梦，老子要带你到别的地方去，去没有人认识你的地方！你一生一世都是属于我的，别想逃！”

绿谷出久就笑起来，艰难地用自己被捆着的手握住爆豪胜己的手。

“那就带我走吧，天涯海角。”

FIN.


End file.
